Euro Trip Twilight Style
by Alunamai
Summary: Were are we?" Bella asked as we sat on the train. "On our way to Germany... to catch the insolent brats we call our children." Rosalie answered. "All we need now is for the Volturi to show up... and then well have a splendid party." I said staring out...
1. You're Always Right

I have this theory that if a vampire can bring things back to life then maybe they can bring back their reproductive organs long enough to create a child. Now for a female wit h this gift the life of that part of the body lasts until the birth of the child if she indeed get pregnant. Also I believe that not only can she affect herself but those around her as well. And that it only happens once to the vampire and the vampires around her.

This is only a theory of what could happen to Bella and the rest of the Cullens. Please review, I would really appreciate it…

This is set in 2027. The second generation of Cullen children are twenty.

And this is sort of set after my fic, The Darker Side.

I don't own the Twilight Saga. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Ten Things I Hate About You

By: Alunamai

Chapter One: You're Always Right

Carlisle POV

I thought keeping the peace was hard when I had only had the six, now it's the six of them and their offspring.

Not that Esme and I don't have four of our own.

We don't really know how it happened. All the girls became pregnant at about the same time. And what's funny, it never happened again.

Lets see…

Edward and Bella had a set of triplets. But one of the girls died.

Alice and Jasper had triplets.

Rosalie and Emmett had twins.

And Esme and I had quadruplets.

So that would give us a total of eleven extra people living under one roof. Well, actually, our four decided to join the Volturi. So we technically have seven extra people.

"I swear I am going to rip you to shreds, Junior!" Elizabeth yelled.

"I didn't do it!" I heard her brother scream.

"Yeah, right! Tell that to the psychic that saw it Edward!" she ran by my office.

"Christina, I didn't do it!" and the next thing I knew I heard three boulders rolling down the stairs.

"See what you did Edward!" Elizabeth yelled. "Now, Esme is going to kill us!"

"WE can't die." He retorted.

"Keep telling yourself that." Christina exclaimed.

"Christina he's getting away! Grab him!" then I heard a scuffle.

I rose from my desk and went to assess the situation.

"CARLISLE HELP ME!" he screamed as he saw me coming down the stairs. He was on his stomach and pinned beneath Christina's tiny form. Like her mother, Christina was only four ten, and she was thin… only not to the extreme like Alice. Her long black hair was dusting the floor as she struggled to keep Juniors hands restrained behind his back.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing I swear… on all things holey I swear I did nothing."

"THEN EXPLAIN WHY MY CLOTHES ARE ALL TORN TO SHREDS, CULLEN!" Elizabeth screamed.

She looks like a cross between Edwards mother and Bella. More like Edwards mother though.

"THAT WASN'T ME ELIZABETH!"

"LIKE HELL IT WASN'T!"

"Lizzie." He whined.

"Edward, your lips are saying one thing, but your mind is screaming another."

"Just because you can read minds don't mean that what you hear is always true."

"A. Where you did you learn English? And B. You're an idiot." Elizabeth yelled.

"The same place you did, you whore!"

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you." Sylvester said as he walked by. "I can feel the animosity. You're going to die." He laughed maniacally as he ascended the stairs and disappeared.

"Whore?" Elizabeth nearly died on the word. "What makes you think that I am whore, you filth bag?"

"Filth bag?" I questioned.

"Long story." She said with out taking her eyes off of her brother.

"You were with that guy from Italy!"

"Felix?" She questioned. "As if!"

"And what about…"

"Demitri is so gross."

"And what about C…" he started but the moment he did Christina clamped her hand ever his mouth.

"No one needs to know about that." Christina said quickly.

"Especially, him." Elizabeth said very quickly.

"Oh look, it looks like we caught another filth bag." Lalita said as she entered the house and then she took a closer look. "Oh, it's just Junior, I thought that it might be Sebastian or Sylvester."

"Leave my brothers out of this Lala." Christina said as she released Junior.

"Look, Whitlock, your brothers are a hassle and have no lives other than to drain the entire human population of their fun, while destroying all animals."

"What?" Christina, Jasper, Elizabeth and myself all said at one time.

"You heard me." She started up the stairs. Only she barely made it up the first five stairs. All three of the Jaspers kids had her pinned on her back.

"Get off of me!" she screamed. "How dare you handle me this way!"

"Christna! YOU LET EDDIE GET AWAY!" Izzie whined. "Oh! Forget the lot of you!" She said as she took off towards her room.

A/n: I know no one will read this but hey! I got to give it a chance! I hope you all like this! Please review!


	2. Authors Note

Okay, I never write authors note but I should have done this in the first chapter…

Edward and Bella's kids are

Elizabeth Esme Ann Masen Cullen (Aka Izzie, Lizzie, or Elizabeth)

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr. (AKA Junior, Eddie, or Edward… or Cullen)

Alice and Jaspers kids are

Christina Marie Whitlock

Sylvester Whitlock (Sly)

Sebastian Whitlock (Seb)

Rosalie and Emmett are

Latlita Lillian Hale (La La)

Nigel Hale

I haven't a clue as to what to name Carlisle and Esme's four but there are two girls and two boys. So if you have any ideas let me know… try to keep in mind the time period in which they are technically from… so keep it as old fashioned as possible please! Thanks

And sorry for the confusion…

Oh and the kids are 19.


	3. I Hate The Way You Talk To Me

10 Things I Hate About You

By: Alunamai

Chapter Two: I Hate The Way You Talk To Me

Edward POV

"The two of you have to stop attacking each other, you are siblings, you are supposed to get along!" Bella stated as she admonished Izzie and Junior.

"But mom, he destroyed every piece of clothing I own."

_I swear to god I am going to kill you, Junior, if it's the last thing I ever do!_ She thought.

_Oh, yeah, try me!_ He retorted.

Be lucky your mother can't hear the two of you. But I can… stop this incessant arguing, or you will be sent to stay with Aro.

"Are you two even listening to me?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Mom."

"Go to your rooms, I don't want to deal with this right now." The two of them rose and left the room. "Why do they hate each other so much?"

"Sibling rivalry. But he's not the reason she's in such a mood my dear." I said as I took Bella into my arms.

"What do you mean?"

"She is fighting an inner battle within herself about a certain Whitlock boy."

"Which one?"

"I'll give you three guesses. But you will only need one."

"Sylvester."

x-x-x

Jasper POV

"Just because Lala says those things about you does not mean that you have the right to dog pile her!" I said. "Just be lucky your mother is not home."

"But she deserves to get pummeled at times." Sebastian stated. I stared at him a moment.

"I don't think that was the answer he was looking for." Sylvester whispered.

"Nope." Christina continued.

"The three of you are doublely gifted. All three of you have mine and your mothers gifts… learn to use them… for good purposes."

"You are preaching to the wrong choir." Christina said after a moment.

x-x-x

Sometime later

Christina POV

"OH MY GOD! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS!" Elizabeth screamed. Funny, she screams a lot.

"What happened now?" Bella ran down the stairs and was out the front door in seconds. I followed her into the garage.

"MY CAR! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY CAR!" Elizabeth just kept on yelling. "SLY! ANSWER ME!"

"I didn't do this." I heard my brother say after a moment of laughter. "I believe it was Nigel that did this one."

"Nope! Been under here all day." Nigel answered as he came from beneath his brand new Mercedes.

"I highly doubt that." Sly stated.

"How would you even know?" Nigel continued as he stood up. Nigel was built like his father, Emmett, very tall and very muscular. Almost like a god. He has strawberry blonde hair. His sister is a direct opposite. Lalita has wavy black hair, and is statuesque like their mother. Gorgeous, too, I might add.

"Psychic!" Sly answered as he tapped the side of his head.

Now if you were to look at my brothers you would have no idea that they were related… well besides sharing the same facial features. They are like Mario and Luigi… Sebastian being tall and lean, where as Sylvester is short (not heavy) and thick. He's not fat just big boned and more muscle. He and I are the same height as our mother. Four ten. Sebastian looks like dad, where as Sly and I look like mom.

"And so what if I did?" Nigel asked.

"McCarty, you better swear on someone's that you didn't." Izzie said. She picked up a wrench and held it tightly in her hand.

"Izzie, I wouldn't if I where you!" I called. "Trust me on this one."

"Alright, I did it, are you happy now." Nigel answered.

Izzie hurled the wrench at Nigel's car. The wrench went right through the windshield and right out the back window. When the wrench failed to hit her intended target, Nigel, she charged at him only to be stopped by Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Oh, is the poor the little baby being held hostage?" Nigel snickered.

"Sarcasm is not your strong suit." She said slowly.

"Now, Izzie, stop before you go too far." Dad told her.

"DON'T GO TOO FAR?!" She yelled. "I'M THE VICTIM HERE!"

"Victim though you may be, Nigel does not need to be chastised anymore than he already is… it's not his fault he's a Hale." Jasper said with a slight laugh.

"If I am needed, I will be in my room." Izzie said as she pushed by her mother.

x-x-x

Esme POV

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Just thought I would drop a line. If your wondering which one of your darling children this is, I can tell you that I am Agatha. _

_Agnes is doing fine. She has complete control over Marcus, the man is head over heels for her. He is taking her out to a movie tonight. I hope things go well._

_Maurice has decided that he is ready to come home. Something about his annoyance for Aro just can't be resolved._

_On to Edgar. Edgar is doing quite well studying under Aro… enough said about that subject._

I read the letter I had just received from my daughter, Agatha, and as I read the part about Edgar I was brought back to the memory of when Aro picked us up from the airport…

Flashback 

We all stepped out of the airport and there waiting for us was Aro, jumping up and down just like he always did.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S EDGAR!" Aro yelled. It is now that I shall tell you that Edgar is almost identical to my husband. The only difference is his hair color, strawberry blonde with natural bright blonde highlights… well now their natural, they'll never go away… his mistake.

Edgar turned around and saw Aro…

"ARO! OMG! IT IS MY BESTEST FRIEND IN ALL THE WORLD ARO!" Did I mention he's gay?

"Calm down Edgar, you will have the entire summer to hang with your gay lover." Christina snorted.

"I'm not gay." Aro said in a very serious voice.

"Could have fooled me." Izzie stated.

End Flashback 

I finished reading the letter and stood up from the couch. As I stood I was greeted by the slamming of the front door and saw Elizabeth stomp up the stairs.

A temper just like her fathers.

"I heard that." Both Elizabeth and Edward stated.

I went up to Carlisle's office and placed the letter on his desk.

"Of all the things he could have done to my car, he rear ends it with his hummer! I swear I am going to make him pay for that." She said as she passed Carlisles office. "Just wait till he comes out of the house in the morning and see's what has happened to that precious Hummer."

"You know, it's just a Volvo!" Sylvester yelled from the downstairs entranceway.

"And your point is?" she asked from down the hall. I heard him run up the stairs and saw him fly by the office door.

"It's just a car, like you couldn't get another one."

"I like that one." She said after a moment.

I poked my head out the door to watch this, I wanted to make sure that they didn't try to kill each other.

"Your so cute when your mad." Sylvester said running the caressing her cheek. Izzie was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and a defiant smirk on her face.

"Don't touch me." She smacked his hand away from her face.

"But it is true, your are so adorable when your mad!" he said with a light chuckle.

"Why must you always comment on how cute I am… I don't even like you… stop that… I don't want feel like that right now, Whitlock." She stepped away from the wall and started down the hall towards me.

"Because, I really like you." He started after her.

"How much is my brother paying you, Sylvester?"

"What makes you think your brother is paying me to say these things?"

"It's something the Junior would do." She answered as she stopped beside me. "I hate the way he talks to me… like I'm his girlfriend… I hate it."

"You do realize I can hear you, right?" He asked. She ignored him.

"You two should really work things out." I said turning back into Carlisles office and shutting the door. I walked over to the desk and sat down, ready to compose another letter to my darling children.

x-x-x

Out side Carlisle's office

Elizabeth POV

After Esme shut the door I started down the stairs. Of course Sylvester followed me. When I reached the bottom I turned to face him, the annoyance I exuded was plain on my face.

"I am just happy that you can't read my mind, nor can your father or brother." He said as he walked past me.

"I can't help it if you were born with a defect in the brain… I am most definitely glad I can't read your thoughts, 'cause I am sure they involve me in crude images."

He turned and took a step towards me.

"Now, we both know that's not true." He said in a seductive voice. I started to back up on the stairs. He followed, getting closer with every step that he took towards me.

"Sylvester, why must you…" I had reached the top of the first flight of steps and was backing up towards the wall. He was very close now, and my breathing had picked up. If my heart could still beat it would have burst.

"Now, we both know that you have feelings for me…" He said as my back hit the wall. He placed his hand on the wall behind me and leaned up just bit, for I was about two inches taller than he was. He kissed my neck and then made his way up to my ear. "Trust me, Elizabeth, I would know these things." He whispered into my ear. He then made a trail of kisses from my ear to my lips. He pressed his lips against mine and my mind went completely blank. Not a single thought was able to penetrate the think vale that clouded my mind, as he kissed me, not my thoughts, nor that of my family.

My reaction was expected. I pulled him closer to my body and wrapped my one leg around his. This lasted until my mind finally cleared enough for enough for my actual thought process to register what the hell was actually going on. One minute he was kissing me the next he was on the floor clenching his jaw.

It was then that I noticed the audience that we had acquired. My brother was laughing his ass off, Emmett was no better, Sebastian was caught between laughter and concern for his brother, Jasper thought it was funny, and Christina, like my brother, was laughing like a hyena.

"Why must you cheat?" I said as I ran up the next flight of stairs.

A/N: Okay, Elizabeth isn't a natural screamer… she just gets mad… a lot… I hope you all liked it… I would like five reviews before I decide to update. Thanks to all of you that sent me name ideas, I appreciate it… Much love 3!


	4. And the Way You Cut Your Hair

I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own the Ten Things I hate About You Poem… that belongs to the writers of the Movie. (this is used as chapter titles… and this will be the only time I mention these things from here on cause I believe we all know that none of us own these things.) If any one wants a copy of the poem… let me know.

Chapter Three: And the Way You Cut Your Hair

_Last time:_

_My reaction was expected. I pulled him closer to my body and wrapped my one leg around his. This lasted until my mind finally cleared enough for enough for my actual thought process to register what the hell was actually going on. One minute he was kissing me the next he was on the floor clenching his jaw._

_It was then that I noticed the audience that we had acquired. My brother was laughing his ass off, Emmett was no better, Sebastian was caught between laughter and concern for his brother, Jasper thought it was funny, and Christina, like my brother, was laughing like a hyena._

"_Why must you cheat?" I said as I ran up the next flight of stairs._

Elizabeth POV

"And like you don't!" He yelled after me.

"Mine is not controlled… but yours is." I said as I reached the top landing and turned towards my room. "Learn to control yourself Mr. Whitlock, it will save you all this heartache."

"Heartache?" He was behind me now. "What heartache would I have in loving you, Ms. Cullen?"

"You make no sense." I told him. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be in my room." We had reached my bedroom and I had opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"Izzie, please let me…" I slammed the door in his face and turned around. Sitting on my bed was my brother with the saddest look on his face.

"AHH!" I screamed. I was not expecting to see anyone in my room. Let alone him… wasn't he just down stairs laughing at my expense? I calmed my nerves and then said in a stern voice. "How in the hell did you get up here so fast? Weren't you just down stairs laughing at me?"

"Sorry about that, it was funny. I ran up here while you argued with Sly." Oh, yeah, that's right, he got the speed… he was much faster than I was… even in our human days. "It's about Purnima." He said in a low voice so that no one would hear him. "and Edward the third."

"You spoke to Hilde last night?" I asked. I knew he did… he was always like this after a talk with her. He always put on a good show for the family, but with me it was always different. How he was able to keep what happened between the two of them a secret was a miracle to me… the only one he has to worry about ever finding out is Dad.

"She's going to go live with her Grandmother in Germany, and she's taking the twins with her."

"You should really tell Mom and Dad about what really happened between the two of you…" I said quietly. "They need to know about the girl you impregnated when you were fifteen."

"Dad would have my head, Elizabeth, and you know that." He said.

"And mom wouldn't?" I said after a moment. "You told Charlie! You told Renee! Why can't you tell your family. And Dad isn't the one I'd fear! I believe Carlisle would be the one I'd fear!"

"You don't know anything! You don't know how hard it is to keep this a secret from the one person who can read minds…"

"You do realize that Alice knows, right?" I asked.

"She does?"

"Of course she does, as do the Whitlock triplets." I was getting annoyed. "Oh, Maurice is on his way home from Italy."

"How do…"

"I over heard Esme's thoughts as she read the letter she received from Agatha."

"Great! Forks will never be the same!" He said. "Why can't we move?"

"It's moms ability to age everyone to the right age in order to stay here that keeps us from moving. I thought you knew that?"

"Yeah I did. Look, I'm going to Germany to reclaim what is mine. They are my children too and deserve to be with their father. I can provide for them much better than she can." He stood up from the bed and made his way over to my door… that I still stood in front of.

"Please move Izzie. I have a plane to catch."

"No."

"Elizabeth, please." He begged.

"No, Edward. I am not going to let you make a fool of yourself by going half way across the planet to get your children. If you leave you might as well stay there." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"And what about Sebastian, Nigel, and Lala?"

"They are more than welcomed to come back." I said after a moment. "But until you can face your fear of telling mom and dad what actually happened, don't bother returning." I stepped away from the door.

He hesitated a few moments before reaching for the door handle. As he did I place a hand on his shoulder causing him to stop.

"I will give you two days to call me with your decision… then I am telling them what happened. That doesn't mean that you can return. Once you can face your fear, then feel free to return home… hopefully with your children in tow… and by the way, Seby doesn't know." I said turning towards my bed.

"Sebastian doesn't know what?" He asked.

"About you and Lala, so keep it on the down low."

He opened the door and walked out, slamming my bedroom door in the process. I shook my head and smiled to myself… wishing I could go on this little trip… it would be entertaining… and just might be fun.

It was then that I got a brilliant idea.

x-x-x-x

"We're going on a trip!" Christina was practically jumping with excitement.

"Will shut up, or the parentals will hear you!" I said in a very hushed voice. "And don't think about it… or we definitely will get in trouble… no what is the likely hood of us getting out of here with out your mother 'seeing' us?"

"We're going on a trip!" Christina continued to sing.

"Sylvester?" I turned reluctantly to view my stalker. And I say stalker because wherever I go he seems to turn up.

"She and dad are out hunting right now, so I say we leave in the next twenty minutes before…" He stopped about twenty seconds. "Correction, we need to get ready now and get our asses out of here."

"I didn't know we had donkeys!" Christina was still in hyper mode so practical thought was not at all working on that one.

"Shut up Christina." I said after a moment of staring.

I like to move it move it 

_I like to movie it move _

_You like to…_

_Move it!_

"Hello, Edgar." I said as I picked up the phone.

"HI! IZZIE BIZZIE!" I hate that name.

"What do you want Edgar?" I asked in a curt voice.

"Maurice said we are meeting you guys at Rome International Airport… Then we will hop on a tractor…"

"A train you moron!" Maurice yelled in the back ground.

"I am not a …" the line went dead.

"I hate when I lose a call!"

If your blue 

_And you don't know _

_Where to go to_

_Why don't you go to _

_Where fashion sits…_

_Putting on the ritz!_

"Hello, Maurice." I answered the phone for the second time. "Hold on one second… the two of you go pack some clothing and grab the credit cards… the ones with our other identities… including the ones for Agnes and Maurice." I paused a moment, stood up and started running around the room getting things together. "Maury, tell Agatha and Edgar to stay in Italy as our look out there… that is like the first place that the parentals are going to look."

"alright." He said. "We will meet you at the airport and then start for the train."

"Great! See you in about Twenty hours."

x-x-x

Rome, Italy

We stepped off the plane and made our way to baggage claim. After we claimed our luggage we stepped out of the airport and were greeted with Agnes and Maurice.

"I have arrived." Christina said as she acted like a Hollywood starlet, her sunglasses over her eyes, and her gloved hands up in the air displaying her Cartier jewelry.

"You have no idea how much trouble we are all going to get into… this is pointless." Agnes said as we approached the limo that they stole from the Volturi. Agnes was very much this generations Esme and Maurice was pretty much this generations Carlisle… so the two of them together was funny. Don't ask why, it just is.

"I agree!" Carlisle number two said as we slid into the limo. "We should so not be doing this… considering that the one… Demetri I believe… can track us!"

"We are fine." Christina said after about two seconds of thought… I seriously think she is not related to Alice and Jasper… she is way Emmett…

"Do you not know what will happen when…" Maurice stopped dead for two seconds completely unable to process a thing. "EDGAR DRIVE LIKE YOU AVE NEVER DRIVEN BEFORE! NOW!"

"As you wish." Edgar called from the front seat.

"JUST GET US TO THE TRAIN DEPOT IN ONE PIECE!" Agnes added.

x-x-x

Somewhere in France

Sebastian POV

"Junior, we're lost!" Lalita screamed. "You got us the wrong the plane tickets you idiot!" We stood in front of the Luv (I know, it's not spelled right) and everyone was staring. I couldn't believe that he was taking this from her. He never just stands there and does nothing.

"I'm sorry, Lala, I didn't realize that I booked the wrong flight."

"Christina, where are they?" Izzie asked. "Are they still in France.. Sylvester, have you seen anything… We need to know where we are getting off!"

"Eddie, we have a problem." I said after a moment.

"What?" He turned and looked at me.

"Your sister is coming, along with Chrissie and Sly."

"Great… now we'll all be in trouble." He answered. He was nervous as it was, and I couldn't keep him calm long enough for him to relax.

x-x-x

Agnes POV

ON the Train

"IT"S TOASTY SANWHICH TIME!" Sylvester proclaimed as the train started moving.

"Sly, I hate to burst your bubble." Izzie started. "But you're a vampire and you can't eat."

"I'm a vampire? When the hell did this happen?"

"I am not even going to honor that with a response." Izzie stated turning her gaze out the window.

(this next part is actually from a movie called Euro Trip. It's a funny movie and kind of where I got the second part of my plan for this fic from… you can find this scene on you tube, the video is called Scusi… but search for it under Euro Trip… ps. I don't own the guy with the mustache or really anything that happens in the little scene… I suggest watching the video… it is hysterical!)

A bit later the door to our compartment opened and a tall black haired man with a mustache walked in.

"Bonjurno!" He said as he sat down between Maurice and Sylvester.

"You do know that there are plenty of empty compartments for you to be in, right?" Izzie asked him.

"Si! Si!" he answered still sitting there.

He then pulled out a newspaper and started reading it. He crossed his leg over his other and leaned in toward Maurice.

"Then why not move?" Izzie asked as she pulled out a book and started reading. It was at this point we entered a tunnel and were plummeted into darkness for about five seconds. When we emerged I noticed the Italian man had his hand on Maurices left knee.

Maurice looked down and saw the hand on his knee and tried to move his leg around in the hopes of getting the hand off of his knee.

I nudged Izzie in the arm and pointed out what was going on. I did the same with Christina.

"Uh, pardon me." Maurice said after a moment.

"Oh, Scusi, Scusi." The man said and removed his hand from Maury's knee.

He turned and smiled at Sly and then returned to reading his news paper. That was when Sly and Maurice jumped up out of their seats and ran over to our side to try and fit in on our bench seat. Maurice ended up sitting right next the Italian guy anyways.

Maurice stood there a minute and the Italian guy patted the seat next to him by the window. Maurice sat down. The Italian guy scooted closer to him and stared at him.

"Hi." Maury said and looked at us a moment. Sly shrugged and smiled.

"Bonjurno." He kept staring at Maury who had now turned and looked at him… then everything went black for a few moments… yay another tunnel.

When we emerged Mustache face was massaging Maurices shoulders.

"What… What the hell are you doing?"

"Mi scusi, Mi scusi!" he said and then he waited second and then did it again.

"No! No!"

"Mi scusi, mi scusi." He sat back.

"Uh oh." Izzie said with a worried look on her face.

"What?" Maurice inquired in an annoyed tone.

"Big tunnel." Was all she answered with before Maury threw himself against the window to look. And then all went dark.

Looking for some hot stuff 

_Baby this Evening_

_Looking for some hot stuff_

_Baby Tonight!_

There was scuffle and some other things that happened and when we came back out of the tunnel we were all sitting on the side Maurice was on and piled on top of eachother. The Italian guy was across from us with his pants off and smoking a ciggerette.

After a moment Sly stood up and threw the man out of the compartment.

x-x-x-x

A/n: Okay, I hope you all like this… I am trying my best to keep this on the same story line… I may change the name of the fic though… seeing as we are now on a Euro Trip… but still keeping the Ten Things I hate About you theme… again I do not own Euro Trip and such.

Please Review… the more reviews I get the faster I will update…


	5. The Story So Far

The Story So Far… as in to clear up any confusion…

Okay, originally it was only supposed to be Junior, Sebastian (whitlock), Lala (McCarty) and Nigel (McCarty) who were goig to retrieve Juniors two kids. A little after they left Izzie (Masen/Cullen) decided that it would be fun to go after her brother to stop him from making his life more difficult than it already is. So she drags Christina (Whitlock), Sylvester (whitlock), Agnes (Cullen) and Maurice (Cullen)along for the ride.

Maurice and Agnes are in Italy at the time of this little adventure so Izzie, Chrissie, and Sly have to stop in Italy to get them instead of going straight to Germany. So after they land, they get on a train bound for Germany.

Meanwhile, Junior, Sebby, Lala, and Nigel are in France cause Junior booked the wrong flight.(For junior is not the brightest crayon in the box... if you have ever watched My Wife and Kids, you would know who he is partially based on... junior...) So they are traveling all of Europe.

Eventually both sets will meet up... and when they do, it will also include Aro and the other two Cullens... Agatha and Edgar.

But what about the other Cullens... the one who raised these wonderful children?


	6. The Parents Have Followed The Young

Chapter Four: The Parents Have Followed The Young

Forks Washington

Edward POV

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed as she ran into our room. "Their gone!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as she slammed our door.

"Junior and Izzie are no where to be found."

"That is preposterous!"

"Well, Edward," She said in an annoyed tone. "It might explain why it's so damn quiet."

"True."

"Hi! Umm, have you guys seen the twins?" Emmett poked his head into the room. "Lala and Nigel are no where to be found."

"I told you their missing." Bella said throwing her hands in the air.

"Not to mention our three little unruly brats!" Alice said entering the room and danced her way to stand beside Bella.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY STOLE A LIMO!? ARO I DO HOPE THAT YOU ARE JOKING!" Esme screamed into the phone from somewhere in the house.

"Esme, calm down." Carlisle instructed his wife.

"I will not calm down! I just learned that my boys stole a limo from the Volturi… Aro, why are you laughing… I would believe that… Edgar is there… put him on the phone then."

All was silent for about a minute.

"Edgar, explain your self… what do you mean Maurice and Agnes met up with Izzie, Christina, and Sly… uh huh… WHAT!"

_x-x-x-x_

Meanwhile

France

Lala's POV

"I really don't think we should go in there, Edward."

"I hate that name you know."

"It's your fathers name." Sebastian stated as we entered into the pub.

"Is it just me, or did anyone not catch the sign that said club members only?" Nigel asked. "And look we walked right into a bar full of vampire goonies.

"You are such a pansy." Junior said as we walked up to the bar. "Could we get…"

" 'ey you!" Some one called. We turned around and saw a bald man pointing as he came up to us. "This is the Stregoni Benefici Club…"

"That's funny." Junior said.

"Oh, God." I said as I put my head in my hand. "This is not going to end well."

"Cause we just happen to be apart of that club."

"Oh yeah." The bald man said. His band of Vampire goons converged on us. "Sing the Stregoni Benefici Song."

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered under my breath.

Junior stood up straight and cleared his throat. And then he opened his mouth. And as he started to sing the goonies started to close in on us.

_Looking on the morning rain_

_I used to feel so uninspired_

_And when I knew I had to face aanother day_

_Lord it made me feel so tired_

_Before the day I met you_

_Life was so unkind_

_You're the key to my piece of mind_

_Cause You make me feel _

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_Like a natural woman_

_When my soul was in the lost and found_

_You came along to claim it_

_I didn't know just what was wrong with me_

_Till your kiss help me name it_

_Now I'm longer doubtful_

_Of what I'm living for_

_And I if I make you happy_

_I don't need to do more_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_Like a natural woman_

_Oh baby what you've done to me_

_You make me feel so good inside_

_And I just want to be_

_Close to you _

_You make me feel so alive_

_Cause you make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel _

_Like a natural woman_

"YEAH!" All the goonies yelled.

"Embarrassing things junior has done number 469,254,365,262… sings _You Make Me Feel Like A Natural Woman _by: Aretha Franklin (a/n: which I don't own.)." I said as I turned around. Poor Carlisle… if only he knew the club that his grandson started.

"Welcome!" The bald man exclaimed.

x-x-x

Somewhere in Europe

Still on the train

Maurice POV

_In the entirety of the nineteen years that I have known her… I never really realized how beautiful she truly was… Never._

"You know I can hear you right?" she asked in her angelic voice. "I know you have been gone a year… but I can still read minds." She sat there across from me, her legs propped up on Christina's lap. She flipped through her book slowly. To be quite honest, she looked quite bored. "Plus staring is rude. What would your mother think?"

"What would Jesus do?" I said in a chipper voice… _I know that did not just come of my mouth. God I'm an idiot... What would Jesus Do? WWJD? What the hell? _

"It did and yes, you are an idiot… at times." She flipped the page. "Christina."

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"Call Sebastian, and tell him to stall while at the luv… tell him we will meet him there."

"Alright." Christina pushed Izzie's legs off of her lap and stood up. Izzie replaced her legs to the seat in front of her. Christina stepped out of our compartment.

"So how long till we get there?" Agnes asked.

"We will be at the Paris train station in about ten minutes. It will take us about a half hour or so to get the Luv. Once there we will try to talk Junior into going home."

"Their not at the luv." Christina said as she reentered the compartment. "They are at the Stregoni Benefici Members Only Pub. They said they will meet us at the Station and we can get a ride from the Stregoni club to London."

"Uh huh." Izzie said slowly. "And how did they manage that one?" Izzie now had her head cocked to the side and looked at Christina as if she had two heads.

"I have not a clue."

"And what, you two couldn't have told me this before hand?"

Christina looked over at Sly and then back at Izzie. "Izzie, we didn't know. We didn't see it coming." She paused a moment and then sighed. "We don't see everything, Elizabeth… some times things just slip through. It won't happen again."

"We do have one problem though." Sly stated as he stood up. And walked out of the compartment for two seconds and then returned. "Our parents are on the train with us."

"All of them?" Agnes asked.

"No, just Chrissie's and I."

"Oh, great!" I said.

x-x-x

Seattle International Air and Space Port (I would like to live a fantasy world for a bit…)

Carlisle POV

"How could they do this!?" My wife demanded. "Do they have any idea of the strain this puts on me… they could be anywhere… they could be dead… they could be involved in an orgy!

"An orgy, really, Esme?" Emmett said laughing. "Yeah, cause they are all really into that sort of thing.

"It is Junior after all." Rosalie said. "That boy got a girl pregnant… when they were fourteen and the girl gave birth after the two of them turned fifteen to a set of twins."

"I just love everyone else knows and we don't." Bella stated as we were now allowed to board the plane.

"We found out when you did." Rosalie said as she took her seat. "I mean, why would Alice keep that from us for four years… better yet, how were the kids and Alice to keep it a secret for so long."

"What was the girls name again?" Esme asked.

"Hildagarde Schmell." Bella asked.

"Why didn't I realize?" I asked myself.

"What?" Edward asked his father.

"I delivered the twins… and Junior was with her." I stated. "They weren't delivered at the hospital… they were delivered at Charlies house. That's were the girl was staying cause her parents kicked her out… and because she had also applied for her independence when she was fourteen. She went into labor and…"

"That was the night that Charlie called you to watch the game with him, right?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but when I arrived the girl was in labor and Charlie was not home… and Junior was in a state of panic. So, I told him I could deliver the baby. He never told me that they were his… I should have realized that considering that Hilde was his girlfriend… hence why Charlie allowed her to stay at the house."

"I thought you had to be sixteen or older in order to apply for independence."

"The girl lied on her application… and Junior helped her by giving her a fake social security number… and it worked."

"The boy is going to die." Bella said after letting all the information sink in to her mind.

x-x-x-x

Alice POV

"This is great! Stake out the children!" I sang as we followed them discreetly off the train. "Esme would so not approve!"

"And what makes you think that I do?" Jasper asked as we stepped off the train.

"Because your daughter is out there philandering with the worlds biggest trouble makers."

"Your sons happen to be apart of those trouble makers!" Jasper started to laugh.

"It's not funny." I said as I turned and walked away from him.

x-x-x-x

Two Hours Later

Izzie's POV

"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked as we drove along the highway in the giant Stregoni Benefic Fan Bus.

"We are on our way to London." Junior stated as he looked out the window.

_I hope you know that it's your fault we are in this predicament._ I thought.

_And like you are innocent… we are all in Europe now, because of you._ He thought right back.

"I hate you." I said as I stood and went to the back of the huge bus.

"Feeling mutual!" Junior shouted. "When it's not being festered by the Whitlock triplets."

"Shut up."

"Gladly."

A/N: Okay, I need to know what I should do next… I want some ideas of what should happen in London and what is happening on the Parents end. Please give me some ideas.

I will need more than five reviews for this chapter in order to update. Please.


	7. Unknown Fame not!

Chapter Five: Unknown Fame

Somewhere in Spain

Edward POV

"_And today in London England, Lord Roland signed Elizabeth Cullen and her band to a recording contract."_ The news announcer said.

"Bella!" I called my wife.

"Yes?" She was there in a matter of seconds.

"We have a huge problem." I pointed to the screen as the news channel started to play the new music video and song by Izzie and the Cullens.

"Oh… my… god… CARLISLE!"

"Someone better be dead or dieing… what?" he said as he came into the room… in his boxers… and lipstick all over his neck… and a robe clad Esme.

"Did we bother you?" Bella asked with out looking at him.

"This better be important." He seethed. Bella and I pointed at the T.V.

"And…" he wasn't seeing what we were seeing.

"Take a good close look at the drummer… and better yet… the lead singer… and the name of the band on the bass drum.

"Well, lets see." He said looking at the screen. "Well, That's Maurice on the drums… and Izzie singing… and the bass drum says… Izzie and the Cull… ens… Oh no… we have a problem…"

"Took you long enough…" I said.

"Well, Esme and I are going to go finish… the online tracking… and then we will ready to go." And they disappeared.

"Yeah, online tracking… my ass…" Emmett said walking into the room.

x-x-x-x

Christina POV

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Sylvester yelled at Izzie. "NOW THEIR ON TO US!"

"We needed money." Izzie replied calmly as she counted the hundreds that she held in her hands. If this scene were an anime, Sylvesters eyes would be bugged out, mouth dropped open… and the like.

"Couldn't we have just wired money from the Swiss bank account?" Sylvester asked.

"No. They would have been notified immediately… and we don't know the password."

"So lets go start a band… that's always fun…." Maurice said after a moment.

"You don't like parties Maury… you're too much like mom and dad… square." Agnes replied.

"I am not a square… do I look like a shape to you… Dr. Agnes."

"Your just jealous that I, Agnes Esme Marie, am a doctor!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Lets stop this!" Izzie screamed as she stood up from the ground and looked out on to the street.

"Well, it was your fault that we lost the deal… you just had to get into argument with Lord Roland." Junior said coming out of the woods to join us on the side of the road were we hoped we could get a ride. "And with the million dollars that you managed to get from him we could have rented a jet! But no! Here we are, on the side of the road hoping to get a ride. Which apparently is not happening! What is wrong with you, Elizabeth?"

"I don't know Edward! What the hell is the matter with you?" Izzie screeched. "You are nothing but an annoying, girl obsessed, pig headed moron! And you don't deserve to walk the planet!"

"Elizabeth isn't that a little harsh?" he asked his sister.

"Oh my god! What did I miss?" Sebastian asked as he sat between Sly and I. He held a bag of popcorn and was shuffling it in as quickly as he most possibly could.

"Where the hell did you get popcorn?" I asked.

"That vender over there." He said pointing at a guy with a popcorn-vending cart. I had not a clue as to why he was on a high way… even for a foreign country, this was strange… maybe he was lost.

"OH! YOUR'E IMPOSSIBLE!" Izzie screamed stalking away from her brother.

"Hey guys, I got an idea!" Lalita jumped up and started acting hyper.

"This can not end well." Junior said shking his head.

"And you dragging us all to Europe is going so well?" Izzie cried.

Lala took her place on the side of the road and lifted up her shirt. A car went by and didn't stop.

"Okay, they are going pretty fast." She said as she lowered her shirt. "Lets try this." She removed her bra and then went to do the same thing as before.

"Here we go!" Junior said starting towards her.

"Hold him back!" Lala demanded. Maurice and Nigel grabbed him and held him to the ground.

"Oh come on! This is totally not fair! You're just going to show them to strangers?"

"Hey! Take a look!" she lowered her shirt and looked disappointed.

"Lalita, this is Europe, they have orange juice ads with lesbians and dildos… you need to show them something they haven't seen before!" Nigel said as he sat on top of Junior.

"Fine! You want to get nuts, lets get nuts!" she removed her shirt and started waving it around and jumping around. "HEY! CHECK THESE OUT! I'M NINETEEN YEARS OLD!" cars just kept driving by… only this time honking. "COME ON! THESE ARE VERY NICE!"

"Obviously not… no one is stopping!" Junior said.

"That's not what you said last night!" Lala said replacing her shirt. It was then that a truck pulled up and the driver opened his door.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sebastian demanded as we ran up to the truck.

"Oh, I thought you knew... I was cheating on you with Junior..." Sebby just stood there and stared at his girl.

"How could you do this to me?" Sebastian wheeled around to face Junior utter rage roleing off of him... daggers in his eyes.

"She came on to me..." Junior said backing away from my brother.

"Sure she did." Sebastian clenched his fists and looked abotu ready to punch him.

"Guys..." Maury started. "I think we should just get on the truck and take care of this later." It was then that i turned my attention to the driver.

"Were are you going?" The guy asked in German.

"Berlin!" I answered.

"BERLIN!" he said. And then he said something very intelligible to my ears. (_I stabbed someone in Berlin… I am not going any where near Berlin.)_

We all got into the back of the truck and then the driver started to drive.

x-x-x

**A/n: I don't own Euro trip… or the Twilight Saga… I hope yous guys like this chapter…**

**See the little review button down there… do a girl a favor… leave her a review!**


End file.
